


Yakov Feltsman is a Saint

by Sherya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Yakov Feltsman Is So Done, apparently so, just for fun, squad goals, yakov and sequins?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherya/pseuds/Sherya
Summary: Just a short sketch of the Russian Skate Squad+Yuuri making Yakov Feltsman lose more hair.





	Yakov Feltsman is a Saint

 

“Yuuri, run through that one more time. The fundamentals of it are very good but I think there is more opportunity here.” Victor was sitting on the barrier, skates dangling below and drinking a bottled water.  If the rink manager saw him this way he would hear about it but she wasn’t here (yet), and Victor liked to live dangerously. Besides he was in COACHMODE right now so he would sit on the barrier with his drink...if he felt it was necessary.

Yuuri just nodded, and skated back to the far end, ran through the very last part of his step sequence which led to his spin.

The spin was flawless. There was nothing wrong with it whatsoever. Victor knows this, just as he knows he will ask Yuuri to do this again and again, until Yuuri figures out that he is, in fact asking him to do this particular spin again because when he does Yuuri’s hoodie inevitably slides up and Victor is rewarded with:

  * A flashing tease of the small of his back and swell of hips
  * Followed by a flash of his abs which, were looking pretty fabulous



All in all, since Yuuri was absolutely beautiful on the ice, it was nice real estate to be able to see- over and over- if you asked Victor.

So Victor would sit and smile, and ask Yuuri to run through this until Yuuri figures out what Victor is doing, or someone tells him what he is doing because Yuuri is sometimes too naïve to figure things like this out on his own. He truly didn’t understand just what a knockout he was.

He shouldn’t take advantage of this when he is in COACHMODE but hey, it’s really officially a few minutes after their scheduled morning practice time has ended. And Yuuri was officially marvelous; developing far and away into one of the best skaters Victor has ever seen.

Victor’s eyes are glued to the show in front of him, and therefore isn’t paying attention to what is behind him.

“GAAHHHHHH!”

If Victor were a firework, he would have shot in the air right then and exploded.

He jumped off the barrier and screamed, clumsily landing on the ice, butt first. “What the HELL?”

Mila was bent over, holding her stomach and laughing. “That’s what you get for breaking rink rules, Vitya!”

“Damnit Mila!” He still sat on the ice, glowering, clutching his chest. Yuuri skated over quickly to see what the matter was. “Are you ok?” He tugged Victor’s hands, helping him up. Then retrieved the water bottle which had skittered further down the barrier and brought it back to Victor, who took it, planting a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek. “You could have given me a heart attack! I could have been gravely injured.”

“Yes, and he isn’t getting any younger!” Georgi had just come in as well, putting his gear bag down, and pulling his skates out.

 “Ha-ha-ha, let me know when you decide to take your act on the road.” Victor grumbled, but the fall earned a back and shoulder rub from Yuuri so he wasn’t really too upset. He was used to the age jokes at this point, and just took it in stride.

Mila grinned. “He was too busy ogling Yuuri’s body to see me. Yuuri, really. Your spin is great, it doesn’t need any more work.”

_Well, damn._

Yuuri stopped rubbing Victor’s shoulders and pushed him, but Victor was leaning against the barrier so this only caused Yuuri to skate backwards. _“Victor!”_

Victor turned and smiled. “That is not at all true. I am your coach, Yuuri, who are you going to believe?” his answer was a glove flying at his face, hitting him in the nose and eyes. But Yuuri was laughing and blushing. “You are impossible, Vitya!” And at that, Victor’s heart skipped and gave a small joyful squee. He loved it when Yuuri used his pet name.

Mila told Yuuri once that he could have anything in the world he could ever want just by asking ‘Vitya’ for it. Yuuri would just smile and blush anytime she said that.

“Do I have to see this every morning? BLECHH! You make me want to throw up, old man!”

“Good morning, kitten!” Victor cooed as the small ball of fury stalked to a chair with gear bag in one hand and a lidded cup in the other.

“It would be an even better morning if you and Katsudon would go get a room. And I am NOT a kitten!” Yurio slammed himself into the chair, sipping from his cup and if his expression told his thoughts, he was trying to incinerate Victor with the power of his mind.

“Don’t let Coach catch you in that chair.” Georgi continued to lace his skates, looking sideways at Yurio.

“Whatever. Yakov isn’t here. And anyway he’s going to be late today. He said so.” Yurio pulled his hood down, little static-charged hairs forming a halo around his head.

“You have the cutest little face. I just want to squish your cheeks!” Mila runs over and pokes her index finger into each of Yurio’s cheeks and then scurries away as fast as she can, Yurio slapping with his free hand and kicking at her. “STOP SQUISHING MY FACE HAG YOU KNOW I HATE THAT!” She giggled from the bench, lacing her skates.

 _Stupid assholes._ Yurio thought.

He sat back down, sipping and scowling, wishing just once he could come in here and not have to deal with these losers. Younger skaters were filing in now for general practice, changing into their skates, filing on to the ice and spreading out, assistant coaches circling them and giving instructions. _I need to schedule some time earlier in the day so I can have some time to myself first thing. But the lovebirds are always here with their sickening hugs and flirting. It’s not fair._

Yurio kicked his foot back in frustration, and there was a solid _thunk._ He scowled and looked underneath the chair. “What the hell is this?”

He set his drink down and tugged, bringing forth an unlabeled red box with holiday print on the sides. He pulled it up to his lap and pulled off the lid. His expression changed to amusement, and he forgot to be actively annoyed by his rink mates for the time being.

“Hey look at this.” Yurio carried the box over to the barrier where Victor and Yuuri were standing. They peered into the box along with Yurio and Victor grinned. “What is this?” and pulled out an old picture. “This is _Yakov_?” Mila and Georgi both came over to see.

Victor was holding up an old snapshot of Yakov.

A younger Yakov.

One with hair.

Wearing a skating costume.

               And smiling?

 

“I didn’t know that he _could_ smile.” Georgi looked awed, as if the world had flipped on its end somehow and he needed to take in the new reality.

“Forget the smile, look at those sequins!” Mila smiled down at the picture.

“What else is in there?”

They returned their attention to the box, rummaging through old greeting cards, envelopes, pictures of people they didn’t recognize, a spangly orange scarf (“Oh, he couldn’t have worn that-could he?” Mila squealed), and then Victor with a victorious “AHA!”, held up a CD.

_Afternoon Delight-Love songs of the 70s_

There was an old gift sticker on it still, peeling and faded- _Love, Lilia_

“BWAHAHAHAHAHA!” Mila fell to the floor laughing, holding the orange spangly scarf outstretched and waving it like a flag. Georgi looked dumbstruck, Yuuri covered his mouth with his hand, and Victor and Yurio just looked at each other, back to the CD, back to each other, then whooped with laughter.

“It’s not that funny, you guys.” Yuuri was trying very, very hard not to smile, and losing the battle.

“This is GOLD!” Victor shouted, his heart shaped smile blindingly huge.

“I bet that Lilia and Yakov held each other tight, dancing to this stuff.”

“Ugh don’t.”

“Probably made out to it.”

“What the hell else would you do with something called Afternoon Delight?”

“Aaaand now I have visuals. Thanks for that.”

Yurio snatched it from Victor. “What’s on it?”

“Good question _._ _”_ Mila plucked it from Yurio and they crowded around her to look, reading off the names.

“ _Afternoon Delight?_ Yuck!”

“ _Baby I Love Your Way?”_

“ _You Are So Beautiful!”_

They cackled and read the names, until Mila’s finger stopped. “PERFECT! Oh yes, oh yes. Georgi play number seven! Come on Victor!” she swung around the barrier and grabbed Victor’s sleeve, yanking him unceremoniously from Yuuri’s arm.

She pulled him out to the middle of the rink, and said “Just _go with it.”_ Her eyes sparkling with wickedness and laughter. “Georgi push play!”

Georgi, pushed the button.

The sound of guitars filled the rink, a power riff playing.

“Turn it up!” She demanded.

The song now blaring, she turned to Victor, and batted her eyes, took the scarf and wrapped it around Victors neck popped her hips from side to side, shoulders moving up and down along with the song, and then took his hand, skated backwards pulling Victor along. They made a wide circle, Mila pulling and Victor following in her wake. She was miming the actions of a seduction, and oozing pure cheesiness. She was kinda fantastic, actually.

_I never knew how complete love could be…_ _  
'Til she kissed me and said…_

They circled the center, and Mila now turned around facing front, glanced back at Victor with a melodramatic lovesick smile plastered on her face. It took about five seconds for Victor to fall into his role. He mooned over her, smiling and gesturing devotion.

They spun around each other, emoting expressions of love with their arms, reaching out to each other as they skated, now coming together in a waltz, next spinning in a circle holding each other’s hands.

 _Pleeeeease, go all the waaaaaay…._ __  
Just hold me close (hold me close)…..  
Don't ever let me gooooooooo…

The orange spangly scarf trailing behind Victor like a banner, and the small kids and assistant coaches had crowded to the ends of the rink, gawking and laughing. They were being treated to quite a spectacle and enjoying every second of it.

Then Victor was behind Mila again and they were both skating down the far side, heads turned to face each other with the gooiest looks of love-struck pining.

Yurio was standing with his arms folded around himself, slouching;  a look of not-quite-disgust-but-not-quite-amusement on his face. Georgi was leaning over the barrier and wheezing with laughter. Yuuri was holding his hands to the sides of his face and shaking his head, shoulders shaking and tears of laughter in his eyes. It was utterly ridiculous, and too funny not to watch.

 _And she says_ __  
(Come on) Come on  
(Come on) Come on-

The music stopped, and all you could hear was the skates cutting the ice and the children at the ends still laughing. And then that stopped too.

“WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?” Yakov was standing next to the sound system, his face apocalyptic red.

Mila and Victor quickly came to a skidding stop. Mila glanced at Victor and then they looked at Yakov, expressions of dismay.

“DON’T YOU HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN ACTING LIKE ASSES? IF YOU ARE BORED I CAN FIND YOU SOMETHING TO DO!” Just when it didn’t seem possible for Yakov to get redder, he did, reaching tomato levels at this point. His eyes were bulging and finger pointed at them. Mila grabbed the spangly scarf and quickly pulled it off of Victor, and hid it behind her back.

He turned to Yurio, Yuuri and Georgi. “AND DON’T ACT LIKE YOU DIDN’T ENCOURAGE THEM! THOSE TWO DON’T NEED ANY HELP FROM YOU THREE TO BE FOOLS YOU KNOW!”

Yakov popped the CD out, stomped over and grabbed the box, stuffing the CD inside.

Mila and Victor skated to the barrier, looking shamefaced. “But Yakov,” Victor said, “We were just showing the youngsters some dance moves.”

Yakov’s mouth opened and nothing came out. He opened and closed his mouth, and Victor thought he had finally managed to anger Yakov so much that his vocal cords had broken. Victor was sure that Yakov’s next meant to fling his arms to point, but instead the box went flying out of his hand, the various items dropping to the floor. And the picture of smiling Yakov floated down and landed on the pile.

Victor remembered watching a cartoon when he was young, the cartoon man becoming so angry that he turned red, his feet caught fire and he had jumped up and down, pulling out handfuls of hair and the ground beneath him cracking. Yakov was reminding him of that old cartoon, and any second now Yakov was going to start doing the same thing.

 Instead Yakov found his powers of speech again. “LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING! YOU AREN’T AS CUTE AS YOU THINK! Hmmph. YOU WILL PICK ALL OF THIS UP!” pointing to the scattered mess and the box. “I WANT TO SEE ALL OF YOU ON THE ICE IN TWO MINUTES. YOU HAVE SOME WORK TO DO!” he was pointing in turn to all of them.

“But Yuuri is my student.”

Yakov whirled back to Victor, put his face in Victors face, holding up his finger, and shook it. “WHEN YUURI’S COACH IS BEING A JACKASS HE IS MY STUDENT!” He then reached over the barrier, behind Mila and grabbed the scarf, stuffing it in his pocket. 

“I HAVE LIVED MANY YEARS AND HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH A BUNCH OF IDIOTS! HOW COULD A MAN BE SO PLAGUED AS ME I DO NOT KNOW!” he stomped off to his office, a diatribe of Russian following behind him and filling the air.

They picked up the mess and put it back in the box, not looking at each other because it was the only way they could contain their laughter. Except Yurio- who was now pissed that he would have to survive a punishing practice and whispering rudely to them about what jerks they were, and other things. They put the box in the chair and went to either warm up or skate.

Yakov came back out stomping over to the barrier, shouting instructions to Mila, Yuuri and Victor. Georgi and Yurio skated out and were running through practice as well.

Then Victor skated over to the barrier, hopped up and sat next to him.

Yakov shot a withering look at him. “Hmmph. You all want to drive me to an early grave.”

Victor smiled. “You looked great in that picture. That costume was flattering!”

“Shut up Vitya, you are a buffoon.”

“Such a lot of sequins. I was impressed.”

“I said shut UP, Vitya!”

Victor sat a bit longer. “Okay, I’ll go skate. I need to have Yuuri do some more spins.”

“And don’t think I don’t know why you are doing that!”

Victor skated off, but not before turning around, skating backward and singing, “Pleeeeease, GOOO all the WAAAAAY…”

“VITYA!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I HC that Yakov was once a skater and he couldn't ever have enough sequins.  
> And I'm pretty sure the orange spangly scarf was Yakov's, not Lilia's.  
> (◍´͈ꈊ`͈◍)
> 
> Link to the [song](https://youtu.be/0gZlXJvWnzU) that Victor and Mila skated.
> 
> Please do feel free to leave me comments, feedback is a good thing, and I LOVE to talk YOI! ~<3


End file.
